


budding love

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: It's a normal Tuesday, which means Rose's favorite customer should be coming into the shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: flowershop AU
> 
> prompter: skyler10fic
> 
> an admin fill for fluffuary (bonus points if you can guess which admin)

Rose kept an eye on the door while she straightened her displays and filled in blank spots. It was a Tuesday and that usually meant that her favorite customer would be coming in at some point with a new odd request and random fact.

She had just refilled her bucked of long-stemmed pink roses when the bell above the door chimed, announcing someone’s arrival. The polite smile on her face bloomed into a grin when she saw John standing there with a bright smile and his hands jammed into the pockets of his pinstriped brown suit.

“Was wondering if you were going to come in today,” she said as she moved back behind the counter. “Thought you might’ve forgotten.”

“Never going to forget about you, Rose!” he said, scandalized. He moved to lean against the counter, all easy grace and rapt attention.

“Maybe not, but you do seem the type to forget the day of the week.”

His smile melted into a mischievous smirk. “I have been known to do that.”

Rose cupped her hands around her mouth.“I knew it,” she crowed.

“Got me pegged, you do.”

“So, what can I do you for, today?” Rose asked. His requests were always the most fun. He never cared about the price, just let her create whatever she wanted within his specifications. Sometimes he walked out with a £15 bouquet and sometimes with a  £150 bouquet. It was a tossup.

“I need an arrangement that is all blues and purples.”

Rose’s eyes skittered over her selection of flowers, already arranging in her head. “You going to tell me what this is for?”

“Do I ever?”

She swatted his arm. “I’m gonna convince you to tell me one day.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Your normal chair is set up in the back room. Feel free to put the kettle on,” Rose said as she rounded the counter with a bucket to start gathering flowers. “Jenny should be here any minute to mind the shop and I’ll come back there to work.”

John hopped up to sit on the counter. “I’ll wait.”

Rose just rolled her eyes and started picking out flowers while he went off on a ramble about the Delphinium plant. Rose made sure to grab a few of the flowers in question to put in his arrangement.

When Jenny came in, flushed in the face and apologizing for being late, Rose just smiled and told her that she’d be in the back room if she need any help with the customers.

John  waved at Rose’s assistant, hopped off the counter, and followed the shop owner into the back room.

“Tea?” he asked as he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. He settled it back on its base and hit the switch to start it heating.

“That would be lovely, ta. I have a new box of that Earl Grey you like in the cupboard over there.” Rose pointed across the room with a flower, not actually looking up from where she was starting to arrange her chosen blooms.

She could feel John’s eyes on her even as he prepared tea for them both. He was being unusually quiet for him and she wondered aloud if something was wrong.

“Just thinking,” he said, setting her mug down next to her and taking up residence in chair that was set up on the adjacent side of the table from Rose.

“About?” she paused to meet his eyes and was surprised at the nerves she found dancing there.

“About if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime? Or coffee? Or something else?” His words fell out in an inelegant tumble, tripping over themselves as he tried to say them as fast as possible before he lost his courage.

Rose froze for a split second and then grinned at him. “I’d love that!”

He grinned back, eyes now sparkling. “How about tonight? We could get chips after you close up shop.”

“It’s a date,” she promised.

The happy noise that emanated from the back of her throat made her stomach swoop and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Now make yourself useful and go tell Jenny that I need a few more forget-me-nots back here,” Rose said, nudging his shoulder. He grumbled like he always did but went back to the front of the shop.

When he returned, it was with the requested flowers and one of the long-stemmed pink roses that she’d been fussing with when he walked in.

“For tonight,” he explained with a cheeky smile.

“A rose for Rose?”

“Seemed fitting.”

“You’re daft.”

“You’re coming out on a date with me anyways,” he shot back, smile only growing.

“That I am, John, that I am,” she replied. She reached out and squeezed his hand before getting back to work on his arrangement.

Closing time couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
